Fullmetal and the Alchemist
by Steven Universe
Summary: Will our assassin survive this journey? Will he be able to save our world from imminent destruction? And what do you mean that our assassin has to catch butterflies? That's not manly, is it?
1. The Beginning

**So guys. This is my first fan fiction. Hope you guys like it. I tried. Dont worry, there WILL be more in the series.**

**Oh. I can't believe that I almost forgot. I don't own the rights to either Assassins Creed or Fulmetal Alchemist. If I did, well...I WOULD BE RICH AND NOT BE POSTING TO THIS FORUM XD**

Why does the good guy always get blamed? You happen to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, and everybody points a finger at you.

Okay. I lied. I stand over a man that is bleeding out at the neck with my hidden blade still showing. As if that is not bad enough, I am standing in the middle of a busy street full of many onlookers that gasp and yell out at the sight.

"Monster!"

"Rot in hell!"

"Guards!"

Then again, this kind of thing is not new to me. Phrases like that were thrown around all of the time when I murdered someone. I leaned down and shut the man's eyes. "Rest in peace, bastard." I quickly look around, and start to run. The guards will be here quickly, and when they do, I needed to be out of the way. I needed to be in the shadows when this died down at least.

Shouts ring out from the guards behind me. "You! By decree of Furher King Bradley, you are to be brought to justice!" The men in blue uniforms trailed behind me as I started to run as fast as I could. Pushing people out of the way, I made my way across the busy street to a dark alleyway. I climb onto a box and leap to a very convenient pole that sticks out from the side of the building above me. I misjudge it slightly and my legs swing out in front of me, but I quickly compensate, swing my body weight with my legs, and spin back towards the top of the pole, resting my feet on it.

I jump from that up to a window, grab, and start to climb. I climb fast and by the time the guards enter the alleyway, I am nothing but a fleeting memory. I make my way from rooftop to rooftop, jumping and swinging to make sure that I don't miss.

I make it to the outskirts of town eventually, taking a moment to stop and catch my breath. That was a close one. It was stupid to jump out in the middle of the street, but hey – it had to be done by someone. I reach into my pocket and dial the first number in my contacts list.

"Did you get the cube? PLEASE tell me you got the cube." The voice from the other sound of the line sounded stressed and worried. I smile slightly. "Of course I got the cube. What, you think all of those hours in the animus were for nothing? Come on." A few moments later, I see a car drive from the building underneath me. Without thinking, I leap from my roof, landing with a dull thud in the seat next behind a man dressed in nothing but a grey coat with short hair.

"Glad that you could make it. With all of these men running around, then it's a surprise that you didn't get caught." The man smiled and turned his head back to the road. There was nothing but empty road ahead of us.

That's when a single round was fired. We both heard it at the same time. William ducked, and almost lost control of the car. As for me, I felt one thing. Pain. An unbearable pain as the world around me went from being in bright color to a dull black. The last thing that I could make out was a red liquid on the back of the seat in front of me. And then I lost my grip on the reality.

**So guys. How did you like it? Hope you guys did. And even if you didn't I will be writing more XD**

**Leave me a comment...**


	2. Answers

**Guys, I am bored in my drafting class yet again. At least it gives me time to work on this. Hopefully Chapter 2 gives a better understanding to the people that haven't watched Fullmetal Alchemist. Then agian, it might confuse them even more. What makes this post special...**

**ITS POSTED THE DAY OF HALOWEEN**

**XD**

**So. Enjoy you guys. Make sure to leave your comments, either good or bad.**

**I do not own either the Assassins Creed or Fullmetal Alchemist copyrights. I wish I did. I would be rich. Then I could do anything I wanted with the series. Like make Alphonse become a cat becasue he loves them so much. That would make a very interesting fanfic...**

The world around me slowly comes back into focus. Everything around me is white – the ground…wait a second. _This room doesn't have walls. It's almost like I am just in the animus, but without the shattered glass pieces everywhere…_I slowly looked around. Everything was white except for one thing – what appeared to be a door. A giant door that was lined in gold. This of course, was not normal. In the Animus, there was usually nothing but myself and the millions of pieces of broken glass floating everywhere. Why would a door be here now?

How could I even be here at all? The last thing that I remembered was feeling a pain, an unbearable pain in the back of my head….The more that I thought about it, the more that it made sense. I couldn't be in the Animus – I should be dead. The last thing that happened before I came here was that I heard a round fired, and then the unbearable pain. How could I be in the Animus?

"You look quite lost. Need a hand?" The voice seemed to come out of nowhere, startling me. I looked around again, and this time, there was a boy dressed in a red cloak standing close to the door. Had I missed him from before? Was he like Subject 16 – just a computer program uploaded to the cloud? What was happening to me?

The boy gave a warm smile. "Don't worry. It's not like I am going to hurt you. Even if I did want to, how can I hurt a dead person?" That confirmed my suspicions. I _was_ dead. But then where was I? Who was the kid? He had to be no older than 17….what was going on?

I must have painted the confusion all over my face, which of course was what I was trained NOT to do. An assassin should never give any hints on how he is feeling. "Don't worry. You'll be fine. I'm guessing you're from the world that advances in science, right?" He smiled at me and stuck his hand out. I grabbed it, pulling myself off of the ground. "I'm Edward. Edward Elric. Nice to meet you."

He seemed normal enough on the outside – a young boy with eyes of pure gold, and hair to match. He wore a pair of white gloves with some kind of...insignia...imprinted on them. But I knew that something wasn't right. When he had walked over to help me up, the sound of his footsteps hadn't sounded human. One sounded almost…dull. Like metal banging against a surface. I decided that I would find out soon enough. I had other things that I needed answered.

"Nice to meet you Edward. I'm Chris. Christopher Kenway. And I hope that you don't mind, because I have quite a few questions…." Quite a few was an understatement. Where was I? What happens? What happens to people that are here? How did HE get here? And if we are both dead, then does that mean that we were in heaven? Millions of questions needed to be answered.

"Well, based on how confused you look, let me give you a quick rundown and that should answer the majority of your questions. This thing" – he patted the giant "gate" that we were both standing next to – "is known as the gateway of truth. Nasty thing if I do say so myself. I've been here quite a few times. Everything you see around you is "limbo". We are in the world that connects my world to yours. Your world is more advanced in technological and scientific all aspects, while my world advances much further in alchemy."

"You and I are both dead. Well, I'm not. I'm going to make the journey over to the other side. It might prove beneficial to have someone that knows about the other side with me. You see this stone?"

He held up a small, round stone. It was a deep red, and looked as the insides were swirling around inside of it. It looked like at any second it could go from being solid to being liquid. It was a very fascinating stone indeed. I reminded myself to ask him about it later. "This is the philosopher's stone. Quite powerful. Quite dangerous. It allows me to use alchemy while ignoring the laws of equivalent exchange."

It all seemed so confusing. The kid was smart – much smarter then I was in this field anyway. I played along with his charade, for if he needed a companion to go with him to my world…

"Let me get this straight – that little stone allows you to do what you call alchemy while ignoring the laws of equivalent exchange?" The boy nodded. "And if I'm dead and you are going to the other side, you are going to use that stone to bring us their without us having to give anything in return?" It seemed like a child's tale, one where the hero returns from death to save the day.

"Exactly. That's probably better than I could have put it without confusing you." He smiled his warm and inviting smile again, which made no sense to me. How could someone of his caliber need me to help him?

He turned towards the gate. "That's the broad picture. I'll help you with the details when we get to them, okay? In the meantime…." He turned to the gate and threw the stone to the floor in front of it. "Truth, I give you this stone in return for this man and my safe return to the world that advances in science." As soon as he finished his sentence, the doors swung open with a force that was so violent it shocked me that the doors hadn't been blown off by the impact.

Hand, millions of hands all reached for the stone at once. Some had missing fingers, some to mangled to tell that they were hands at all. They all grabbed for the stone greedily and quickly retracted it back into the dark and scary depths of whatever laid behind those doors. A minute or so passed, and then hands all fight out of the darkness again.

But this time, they are reaching for us.

**Hope you guys liked it. I know that it is fairly boring up until this point, but things should start to pick up steam by the next chapter or two. I already have a story arc in mind, but I am more the willing to change it based on your guys comments. Dont be afraid. Its not like I bite.**

Edward: Why am I standing here?

Fossil Sniper Alchemist: Becasue I want you to. Why else would you be standing there?

Colonel Mustang: Well then why am I standing here?

Fossil Sniper Alchemist: Because I want S'mores!

Edward:...You have GOT to be kidding me.

Colonel Mustang: Why should I make you S'mores? I have work to do.

Fossil Sniper Alchemist: Because I happen to know that Hawkeye would not be happy to hear that you have been slacking off...

Edward: He has got you there colonel. Better make him some S'mores.

Colonel Mustang: Fine. Fine. You better make sure that you don't tell her.

*snaps fingers and bakes all of my S'mores instantly*

Fossil Sniper Alchemist: Yay! S'mores! Everybody loves S'mores!


	3. Rude Awakening

**HI GUYS I'M STILL REALLY BORED IN MY DRAFTING CLASS SO I AM STARTING ON THE THIRD CHAPTER OF THE FULLMETAL AND THE ASSASSIN SERIES.**

**No really. I am so flippen bored right now. I am glad that you guys are reading my fanfics. I'll keep making more. And for those people that play Assassins Creed for the Xbox, expect quite a few cameos from Assassins Creed 3, including the chapter names and some of the characters…..**

**Hope you guys enjoy. And now for the most important part of this pre story section;**

**COPYRIGHTS. EVERYBODY HATES COPYRIGHTS**

**Unfortunately, I do not own the copyrights. If I did, then I would be taking baths in tubs of money. That would be nice. BUT IT IS NOT TRUE SO I NEED TO GET BACK TO FAN FICTIONING!**

The hands tore through the air towards us. Millions of hands; mangled, disfigured, missing various fingers. I turned around and went to run, but Edwards hand caught my arm. "What the hell is wrong with you? They will kill us!" I struggled against this kid's surprisingly strong grip. "Don't. Fight. It. Just let them take you, or you might end up dead again."

The assassin's orders number one rule is to never run away. Nothing is true. Everything is permitted. I turned around and took a deep breath. The hands kept rushing towards us at an incredible speed. They would be on us in a matter of seconds….

The world went dark for a moment, and then I slowly opened my eyes. I was back in the car, right where I had been when I had died. It was as if no time had passed at all. None. The car was still swerving, the sound of the shot still sounding…

The only difference was that this time, I was alive. And the car had another passenger. Hearing the shot, he quickly turned around, clapping his hands together. Blue sparks of what looked like electricity shot out of his hands, and he then placed them on the back trunk of the car. After a moment of blinding light, what looked like a wall appeared, extending upward about 5 feet. A wall. From the car. "What the?" I nearly fell out of the car while trying to scoot back as far as possible.

Edward just smiled and sat back down in his seat. He put his hands behind his head, and kicked his feet up on the back of Williams seat, who it seemed still had not noticed him. "Hey, you okay Dylan?" He then looked at his rear view mirror…

"What the hell is a wall doing there? On a car? What the frig?" He looked so scared that he would die of fright. I patted his shoulder. "Listen, I will tell you about what happened when we get back to the base. Trust me, okay?" After a moment, he just shook his head and went back to paying attention to driving. He still hadn't noticed the weird kid that sat in the seat behind him.

_**This is where a thing like a star would separate the page. Unfortunately for you guys, I do not feel like putting a star. So I am typing. This is a page break.**_

By the time that we had reached the small cave that served as our home base, it was well into the afternoon. William parked the car, and he got out. As soon as he saw the kid, he gasped. "Where the hell did he come from? And how long has he been there?" He went to reach for a handgun that was inside of his jackets pocket. I quickly jumped out of the car. "No no no. Leave him. He is with me. Let me tell you….."

_**This is where a thing like a star would separate the page. Unfortunately for you guys, I do not feel like putting a star. So I am typing. This is a page break.**_

After a few minutes, he understood about as much as me. Edward kept himself entertained by making small things out of the ground with his "alchemy". When William understood it vaguely, we headed inside, Edward trailing a few feet behind us. The cave was just as we had left it – huge and empty. A few computers, a few boxes of this and that, and the Animus. Desmond was nowhere to be seen. _He must be somewhere collecting another power source._

I looked at Edward. "Now why exactly are you here? I mean, why go through all of that trouble just to get to this world?" He stared at me blankly for a moment. "I have heard rumors that the military know about how to get to this land. Those guys shooting at you were from my world. They beat me here. They are looking for a way to make the philosopher stone by means of science, not with alchemy. This would be bad. The Furher is evil, a homunculi. Don't bother with that."

"I need to find a way to close the gate for everyone that doesn't have the means to cross over. That is just _part _of the problem. The other part is much more serious. Our two worlds are slowly merging. We will be becoming one world in what I have calculated to be about 2 weeks. There are dimensional rifts everywhere. That's how those army men came through. They know where a few of the rifts are."

I looked at him, confused on what he wanted us to do about it. "And why do you need my help?" He pointed to the Animus. "You are one of the only people that can actually use that thing to its fullest advantage. Without getting your brain fried. It's called the Bleeding Affect I believe. We need you to go back in time to one of your ancestors to stop the worlds from colliding. But there is a catch."

I roll my eyes, sitting on a box of supplies we had brought when setting up base. "Why does it seem like there is always a catch?" I looked back at Edward, but he had the most serious look in the world on. "Your ancestors live in both worlds. You, yourself is in both worlds, regardless if you know it or not. So you are going back to the past in _my _world. You'll take the form of your only ancestor that was an assassin in our time period. A man by the name of Ethan Kenway. I suppose that you have heard of him?"

I took a double take. "Whoa whoa whoa whoa. Ethan Kenway, the pirate? The one that had, like, 6 pistols and 4 swords at all times? _That _Ethan Kenway?" He nodded. Yes. Fortunately for you, both Ethan's were pirates. You NEED to get in the Animus. That, or your world will cease to exist."

I sighed a long, slow sigh. I nodded my head ever so slowly. "Alright. Alright. Fine. I'll help." Edward smiled as I walked over and laid back in the Animus. William pressed a button, and I fell asleep.

The world around me reformed, with millions of shattered glass pieces floating around me.

**So guys. Not much of a cliff hanger, but at least now you know the plot line now. Sorry for it being so slow. I had to use last chapter to explain it to the people not familiar to Fullmetall Alchemist, and this chapter to explain the basic story arc. Anybody notice the cameos? Bonus points if you did.**

**Oh. I almost forgot. I have changed my Pen name from Fossil Sniper Alchemist to Sniper Alchemist Alpha. That is what I will be using for the short afterwards from now on.**

**Alright, enough talking. Hope you guys liked it, and leave a comment in the section below. And now, without further ado, the afterwards!**

Edward: Oh great. I'm in it again. I didn't even do anything last time.

Sniper Alchemist Alpha: You stood there. That is something, isn't it?

Alphonse: Hey guys!

Sniper Alchemist Alpha: Hi Alphonse. You want to help me with the Afterward?

Alphonse: Sure! I already have an idea!

Edward: And what would that be?

*Meow*

Edward: Alphonse did you say something?

*Meow*

Edward: Alphonse…..

*Purrrrrrrrrrrrrrr*

Edward: I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU HAVE ANOTHER CAT INSIDE OF YOUR ARMOR ILL TAKE YOUR ARM OFF AND BEAT YOU TO DEATH WITH IT!

Sniper Alchemist Alpha: And **THAT **is why I wanted you here for the afterwards.

Edward: I HATE ALL OF YOU!

**Well guys, I sadly had nothing better for the afterwards…**

**I JUST HAD THE BEST IDEA FOR THE NEXT AFTERWARDS!**

**WAIT UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	4. Mystery Guest

**Guys, I hope that you liked my last chapter. Again, I apologize for it being boring, but it is setting the tone for the next installments in the future. It sucks. I know. I'm sorry. At least now, in this chapter, it WILL GET MORE EXCITING. Of course, I have already had some of my schoolmates say that they look forward more towards the afterwards then the actual story. Which kinda defeats the whole purpose. **

**Soooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**I DO NOT OWN THE COYPRIGHTS TO ASSASSINS CREED OR FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST. Unfortunately. I would totally just take the paycheck to the guy that created either of them. But, hey. That's why there is fanfics, right?**

Ah, the Animus. I never grew tired of seeing the world that is stark white with millions of reflective glass shining all of your actions back at you. It is even cooler when you go to a new world, or time period. To see the whole world just materialize around you, it is amazing. There is ONE part that does get a little bit boring.

The training. The part where we make sure that the Animus works. I could seriously do without that. But, of course, procedure is procedure.

I heard Williams voice start to say something, but Edwards cut him off. "You already know how to do this stuff, right? Just run around like an idiot and jump and kill a guy and climb and stuff. You know. The usual." I liked this kid's style. A lot.

I ran around in a circle for a few moments, then the world around me starts to take form. It is still a white mass of material, but now I can see the clear divisions between buildings and the rest of the white mass. I jumped off of a ledge, grabbed onto a pole, and vaulted along the course. Same old, same old. Without even thinking, I jumped off another ledge, and landed on two people in dark blue army suits.

Just another jump over this building…..

As soon as I got to the top of the roof, the _actual_ world that I would be spending the majority of my time it takes to take shape. Millions of the glass shards fly inward to make a bleak scene. It was a city, almost painted entirely in gray. The buildings, the streets, even the sky was a deep, dark shade of grey. I looked down to see that I was dressed in tattered clothes, a hood and the usual assassin gear. A had a vest on with a few handguns holstered, and a sword in the sheathe on my hip.

I heard Edwards voice from the sky. "Listen up Chris. This is about a in the year of 1720 in your world. Pretty much find a way to get into the military's head. Now there is a young gentleman that needs to meet your sword. His name is Bradley. You are going to need to fin two people that should be able to help you – a man named Roy Mustang, and another named Maes Hughes. Good luck."

And I knew that was it. Both William and Edward would not be talking to me again until they woke me up from the Animus for a while. I was now officially on my own in a world that I did not understand. From what little I had seen, alchemy was a very valuable and powerful tool. This would be much harder than the last time that I went into the Animus to go around prancing as my ancestor.

I guessed that in this case, the Templars were the military. Great. Then again, if I truly was an assassin, which I was, then this should be fairly easy. I made a note that I should probably kill as many of these people that I meet to get their leaders attention. That wouldn't be too hard. What would be hard would be what I have to do not to get caught.

A wild thought crossed my mind. If I was a man in this world…..I should be able to use alchemy! The thought was wild, but at this point with nothing to go on, it was my best chance. I slapped my hands together, and then put them on the ground.

Nothing.

I hadn't expected for that to work, but it was definitely worth a shot. Oh well. I had the whole city in front of me, and had only one goal in mind as of first. Kill them sons of b*tches.

William always had said that I took my job to seriously. I never thought so. That was how I kept myself nice and calm. I had a very busy street in front of me, a rooftop to the right, and an ally to the left. I wanted to see first how the public would react to a man in a hood. I walked up to the edge of the roof to my left, and peered over the edge.

There was a dark alleyway under me, with two men in the blue uniforms. _Well, I have to start somewhere I guess_. I jumped into the air with my hands outstretched. I heard the familiar shink of metal against metal as the hidden blades slid out of their hiding places and posed to strike. I stuck my hands out aimed towards the men's unsuspecting heads.

They never knew what hit them. I landed with a satisfying thud, my blades sinking deep into both men's throats. They feel to the ground without making a sound. I re – sheathed the hidden blades, stuck my hands into my pockets, and walked towards the end of the alleyway that lead to the busy street.

**I said that it would get better. I didn't say how much better. Next time though, I really start to vamp the action up and make this story more exciting. And now for those people that want to murder me, for the afterwards. Well, not yet at least. **

**Make sure to leave a comment. I am more than willing to change the story arc to accommodate you guys and what you want to do. Just make sure to leave a comment, good OR bad.**

**NOW without further ado – your afterwards.**

Sniper Alchemist Alpha: Hi guys. I had a little problem coming up with an after words this time.

Etzio: That is why he asked me to come on and try to make things more interesting.

Sniper Alchemist Alpha: That was my line….

Etzio: I want to talk a second about the last crybaby protagonist of our series. Conor.

Sniper Alchemist Alpha: Oh yeah. He WAS a crybaby. The only reason he became an assassin was because of his village getting threatened.

Etzio: Exactly. Clearly, I am the best assassin ever.

Altiar: I beg to differ.

Sniper Alchemist Alpha: Um….How did you get in here?

Altiar: I am an assassin. I can get anywhere that I need to go. And Etzio, you only became an assassin to follow in my footsteps.

Etzio: Yes, but by the end, I became one of the best ever. The best.

Altiar: *slaps Etzio's face*How dare you speak to your ancestor like that!

Sniper Alchemist Alpha: :o Oh, you just got b*tch slapped!

Etzio: That is it!

Sniper Alchemist Alpha: I think I am gonna go now….see you guys later…..

*fight continues as I walk out of my studio and turn the lights off*

**There you guys have it. I'll leave the best assassin to you guys. Personally, I think Etzio is the better assassin, but hey.**

**Until Next Time…..**


	5. Mystery Guest (Act 2)

**So guys. I have to say this. It's a guy thing. I got, like, the biggest haul of candy ever yesterday. I am SO glad that I went to Legends. I had to bring 3 pillowcases. I got 18 king size candy bars!**

**That is not important. At all. What IS important is that this is the 5****th**** chapter of the Fullmetal and the Assassin series. Day three of the story, and I already have a little bit under 100 views. I would like to thank everybody that has read the story, but kinda wish you would post to the review. But. That isn't important either. What is important…..MAKING USRE THAT I SAY THAT I DON'T OWN THE COPYRIGHTS.**

**I DON'T OWN THE COPYRIGHTS. Sadly. I wish that I owned the copyrights. I heard that Black Flag was the last Assassins Creed in the series. If I WAS IN CHARGE THEN IT WOULD NOT BE.**

The streets were always surprisingly full in this land. At any given time, it seemed like there was a steady stream of people coming from either one of the various shops that lined the street or the train station that always seemed to have a train either pulling in or departing. Contrary to the thoughts that I had that the city was a very dull and bleak one, many of the people were very peppy and upbeat. I was actually very surprising. The people were always in colorful clothes and always had smiles painted onto their faces.

I learned fairly quickly that a civil war had just ended between the military and what these people referred to as Ishbalans. The military was weak, but a new commander had taken power. No coincidence that his name was Bradley. It was that talk of the town how he was the savior – the good man was helping to get the military back on its feet.

He had only been in office for about a year, and already had many of the damaged cities and the military itself either back on their feet, or in some cases, striving. At first I did not know why anyone would want him dead. But obviously Edward had a reason that he was assassinated – why else would he have made that difficult journey to my world?

I surprisingly blended in quite nicely – many people were in torn and tattered clothes, and if I put my hood down and covered my weapons, I fit in nicely. It was quite surprising. I had expected the town to be very hostile towards the military, but they seemed to e quite at ease. Officers took their time to talk to the civilians, and the civilians welcomed the gesture by returning their kindness tenfold.

That proved a problem that I realized while I was mingling – I would not have crown support behind me. Desmond, when he was Connor going through the Revolutionary War had the crowds support against the Redcoats – but it looked like my job had just turned much harder. This Bradley fellow seemed one that was thinking 10 years into the future – why else would he rebuild his fair land before paying off debt of war?

The majority of the military personal were dressed completely in blue, two holsters hanging from either sides of their belt. There were some, however, who had stars lining their shoulders. I supposed at first that they were colonels or higher ranking officials, but one thing bugged me greatly – they had no weapons at all. How could you be in the military without a weapon?

I got my answer soon enough. A man ran past me, and snatched my satchel. I had left it easy to steal, hanging barely over my shoulder. I smiled as he started to run. "That thief has my bag! Military!" I was curious on how they would handle this. The answer was quite surprising. One of the men with the stars that were lining his shoulder snapped his fingers and a stream of fire shot out of his finger.

I took a double take. I rubbed my eyes quickly. _Did that guy just shoot…fire? How is that even possible?_ The man that stole my bag stopped quickly. He looked at the military officer, whose black hair and black eyes gave him a look of pure evil. The thief started to back up.

"A state alchemist? Your – You're the Flame alchemist! Roy Mustang!" I quickly shuffled over to the scuffle. I walked up to the man that I know knew was my target. "Excuse me sir – can I please just take my bag back from this felon?" He turned to look at me smiling. His smile portrayed nothing but caring for my safety. "Sure thing." His voice was very…commanding. He was definitely a colonel. I thanked him, went and retrieved my bag, and scuffled down a dark ally.

I hadn't expected to find this Mustang fellow so quickly. His squad turned to walk away, and I made a quick decision. I jumped onto a stack of boxes, used my legs to push off to the wall behind me, and started to climb. I ran along the rooftops to keep up with them. I put my hood up and leapt from building to building in an acrobatic display. I was so intent on my target that I forgot to pay attention to my surroundings.

"Hey you! What are you doing up here?" I whipped my head around just in time to see a sentry posted on the rooftop in front of me. His brow furrowed. "You seem quite suspicious with that hood and all…..I need to take you to central for questioning." He started to walk towards me with a set of handcuffs in one hand.

I jabbed my fist at his face, and a satisfying crack was my reward. He reeled back holding his nose that was most definitely broken, and put his hands up in defense. "Ho ho ho. If that is how you want to play…" He smirked and rolled his sleeves up. He charged at me, foolishly and blindly. I dropped onto my back, kicked my feet out so that it hit his stomach, and rocked forward so that I grabbed his shoulders with my hands. With one fluid motion, I rocked back while still holding him, and kicked him as hard as I could.

That turned out to be a mistake. I had thought that I would kick him into the wall, but I misjudged. He went tumbling over the side of the building, falling down on top of the squad that I was following. I heard shouts and cries as a loud thump and crash meant that the sentry had landed on the fruit cart underneath me.

Within a few seconds, the squad of men had leapt up to the top of the building, the Flame Alchemist leading the charge.

**I promised that it would get more exciting, and I have kept my promise! Next time should prove to be an EPIC battle between the assassin and the Flame Alchemist.**

**Make sure to leave a comment.**

**NOW FOR YOUR FAVORITE PART THE AFTERWORDS.**

Sniper Alchemist Alpha: So Edward. I have heard that you don't like being called short. Why is this.

Edward: BECAUSE I AM STILL GROWING AND I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU CALL ME SHORT AGAIN….

Sniper Alchemist Alpha: Wow. You really are mad when you are called short.

Edward: I AM NOT SHORT.

Sniper Alchemist Alpha: I can't imagine how it feels to have to look up to your "younger" brother.

Edward: YOUR STILL CALLING ME SHORT I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU CALL ME SHORT AGAIN

*Whole cast of Fullmetal Alchemist and Assassins Creed*

EDWARDS A SHORTIE

Yoda: Judge him by his size, do you?

Sniper Alchemist Alpha:…how…what?

Sniper Alchemist Alpha: Everybody run! We have 2 Midgets now! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH


	6. How D'ya Like Them Apples

**So guys, with a HUGE fight on the horizon, I'm not gonna hold you any longer then I have to. **

**I don't own the copyrights to either Fullmetal or Assassins Creed…you guys know the drill. **

"Well well well. What do we have here? A thief wannabe? Trying to taint our fair city…We can't have that, can we? No, no. We can't."

His subordinates took defensive stances in front of the man known as the Flame Alchemist. Surprisingly, none of them decided to draw their weapons. Usually people were eager to draw weapons against advasaries that they knew nothing about. I wasn't going to complain. They were just making it easieMeir me and harder for themselves.

The largest man of the group threw a wild punch towards my face. I ducked as it flew over my head, and launched my fist up towards his jaw. I was rewarded with a satisfying _crack _as he stumbled backwards holding his mouth. I stepped forward to follow up with a flurry of punches, but I saw a fistcoming at me out of the corner of my eye.

I threw my right arm up, and the punch hit it harmlessly. I grabbed my assailants forearm with my free hand, and started to shift my wait. He let out a cry of suprise as I flipped him over my shoulder right into the wall. He hit the wall and crumpled to the ground unconscious.

I went to turn around and keep the momentum going, but I felt a HUGE weight slam onto my back. The man that I had slammed his jaw earlier was now on my back, trying to out me into a choke hold. I felt my knees starting to give way, and I did NOT want to have him falling on top of me.

"Hey buddy! Maybe you should lay off of the donuts!" I used the little strength left in my legs topspin myself around. With the rest of my might, I jumped toward the wall, using my attacker as a cushion. He gasped as all of the air was slammed out of his body, and he fell tothe floor gasping.

I spun around just in time for an elbow to slam me in the face. I reeled backwards from the blow, and by doing so, slammed my head into the very wall that I had used twice already to my advantage. Before I could jump back on the offense, two men grabbed either one of my arms. They held me against the wall, and I couldn't break free.

The remaining of my advasaries slammed his fist into my stomach. My knees wanted to give way, but the two men held me up as their comrade pounded me over and over. By the time he was done, I had coughed upblood numerous times. He stopped and stepped back as the Flame Alchemist walked forward.

He clapped his hands slowly. "I am surprised. You are quite tough for a petty theif. But the military always wins. _Always. _Now, let's see who is hiding under this hood, shall we?" He reached his gloved hand towards my hood.

If he found out who I was, then I would never be able to get him to help me. I had to think fast…

I could smell smoke from the chimney above me. Them it hit me.

_Thats it! A smoke bomb!_

I reached for one in my pocket. _Come on, come on…just a little bit further…_I couldn't reach it. With the two men holding my arms, I just couldn't reach it.

I heard a metal _tink _as a silver sphere rolled to my feet. As soon as it stopped, it spewed out a thick, gray smoke. Within seconds, I felt the two men holding me let go. I heartht hues and a yelp, and I drew my sword. Whatevwas was happening, it did not look good. The smoke cleared, and the men in uniforms were piled at my feet.

The Flame Alchemist was nowhere to be seen. A woman dressed entirely in black stood before me. Se had a hood on, just like I did. She had what looked like black skinny jeans on, and an assassins outfit that was heavily weighted down with various weapons of different use. I could not get a glance at her face.

She turned towards the street. "Wait!" She stopped and turned around to look at me. "Thank you for saving me. You are a fellow assassin, I presume?" She stood their and said nothing. A minute or so passed, and she broke the silence.

"Did you say _fellow _assassin?" I nodded. She seemed interested now. Before I could say anything else, she spoke. "I am not sure to believe you. But you did take down some military men…so you aren't a petty theif. If you can meet me at this spot in a week, then you are what you say you are."

And before I could say anything else, she lept off of the building into the busy street.

**Told you that the story would** **pick up steam. Setting the stage was the hard part. Make sure to leave a comment. Your support is greatly appreciated. **

**Oh. I changed my username yet again. I am Alpha Alchemist. Just wanted to let you know. **

Alpha Alchemist: I am tired. I didn't get enough sleep last night.

Edward: Am I in ANOTHER of these stupid afterwords?

Alpha Alchemist: Stupid? No. In another? Yes.

Edward: WHY.

Alpha Alchemist: BECAUSE.

Edward: What kind of answer was that?

Alpha Alchemist: A good answer.

Edward: Whatever. I'm just gonna end this one early. The end. Bye peoples. You can leave now.

**Edward cut me short this week. :/**

**Will our assassin survive this journey? Will he find out the identity of the woman that saved him? And what do you mean that our assassin has to catch butterflies? Thats not manly, is it?**

**THAT WOULD MAKE AN AWSOME SUMMARY!**


	7. Magna cum Laude

**I changed my summary. It sounds….cooler that way. I especially love the line "And what do you mean that our assassin has to spend time catching butterflies?" What **_**does **_**that have to do with the story? Only time will tell. So, I am getting LOTS of views on this story. It's not a week old, but I have 200 views. I would like it if you guys left comments though. But hey. Do as you like.**

**I do not own the copyrights to Fullmetal Alchemist or Assassins Creed. If I did, then there would be an Assassins Creed set during the Civil War. Something like Abraham Lincoln was an assassin, and the country split because the president of the south was a Templar. THAT WOULD BE AMAZING WOULDN'T IT BE? TO BAD THAT I DO NOT OWN THE COPYRIGHTS.**

It is amazing how quickly humans learn. For instance, I learned that it is smart to avoid what is known as "State Alchemists" at all costs. The title is earned by having what Edward called Alchemy. From turning nothing into something to shooting fire from your fingers, alchemy was very dangerous. Within about 4 days, I had learned that the army had strongholds surrounding the city. The city, whether they knew it or not, was still at war.

Groups of "resistance" still fought the military. People saw what I had done. They talked of the man in the hood who had almost beaten the Flame Alchemist. Incredible! After the incident, many rebellions took lace where the people felt that they stood a chance if a normal man such as themselves had one.

I waited patiently as the week went by. I decided to keep a low profile so as to not attract attention to myself. Finally, a week had passed by and I started to make my way back to the spot that I was supposed to meet the person that saved me. The main reason being why she would even bother saving me in the first place. That was the big thing. Then other questions started to pop up. Why would she risk her skin for me against a state alchemist?

I kept finding myself thinking about her during a time that I had nothing to do. It was quite distracting, but I didn't allow it to interfere with my intelligence gathering. I walked almost without thinking through the streets. In such a short time, I had memorized the streets like memorizing how to walk and breathe. Without thinking.

The streets today were busy as usual. People bustling about, military personal patrolling the streets, vendors selling their wares. I took a turn down an alleyway when a large patrol started to walk down the street. The alley was dark, with boxes and trash cans littering its path. Two guards stood at the end of the alley with their backs turned toward me.

I walked calmly towards them, and felt the hidden blades emerge from their leather gauntlets. I executed the kill perfectly – without a sound plunging my blades into their back, calmly walking down the rest of the alley as they slumped to the ground. Perfect.

I reached the top of the building without any other complications. I knew the guard would be their again, and walked into the building. I took the stairs to the top floor, and exited to the roof through a large metal door. As soon as I stepped out, I looked around. No guard. Strange. A moment later, the woman in black dropped down next to me.

"Glad you could make it." She had her hood off, letting me get a look at her face for the first time. She had brown hair that went down past her shoulders, and crystal blue eyes that looked beautiful. She smiled for a second, and I shook my head.

_Get in the game, Chris! Come on!_

I took my hood off to. She studied me for a moment, and sat down on a crate that was laying against the wall that I had used in the fight to take down two of Mustangs men. I had so many questions, but decided to tread carefully. She was obviously a powerful woman. She took down a full squad of men in less than a few seconds.

"So first things first – I _did_ believe you when you said that you were an assassin. I just wanted to test how much you wanted to see me. Or, more accurately, see how much you wanted to learn what I knew and why I saved you. Correct?"

Wow. Pretty _and _smart. I did _not _want to get on her bad side. I nodded. "You're an assassin, correct? You have to be one. There is no way that you could have done what you did without that kind of training." She laughed a small, almost inaudible laugh.

"You think I am an assassin? No, no. I am not. I am just a simple woman that helped out someone in need. But you, sir. You are an assassin. I saw what you did. That was amazing! If it is not too much to ask….." She trailed off, looking at the ground.

I almost took a double take. How could she not be an assassin?! She couldn't have done what she had done without any training! Who was she?

"…If it is not too much to ask, can I be our apprentice?" She spat the words out quickly, and sounded very nervous. She must think that she was not worthy….but from what I had seen; I don't think that I had anything that I could teach that she didn't know. I put my hand on her shoulder, making her jump.

She looked up at me slowly. "I would be glad to have you as my apprentice. I may not be able to teach you anything though. You are very skilled in the arts of combat. I will think of you more of as a partner. I don't believe that I have enough things to teach you to make you my apprentice."

And with that, my world got a whole lot easier.

**So. Kinda had to do that. I'm thinking that I really need to get more of the whole crossover mentality going. I will, eventually.**

**Hope you guys like it. And the afterword's.**

Edward: ANOTHER STUPID AFTERWARDS

Alpha Alchemist: ANOTHER STUPID AFTERWARDS

Edward: ….

Alpha Alchemist: ….

Edward: Are you copying me?

Alpha Alchemist: Are you copying me?

Edward: You ran out of ideas didn't you? You don't know what to put for the afterword's. HA. I KNEW IT.

Alpha Alchemist: *In a mock voice* You ran out of ideas didn't you? Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah. Ya. I did. So I'm just gonna sign of instead of wasting time.

Edward YES I AM-

**SORRY FOR NOT HAVING ANY IDEAS FOR THE AFTERWORDS GUYS.**


	8. Spit Roast

**So far, we have no real bad guy, do we? Hmmmmm…**

**I think that we have to change that, don't we? I should at least give the assassin…a target. Yeah. I'll try to give him a target soon, but you guys will have to wait for THIS story to be over. Trust me. If the last few chapters weren't exciting enough, then just you wait. I have something in mind to make this chapter…**

**…exciting, to say the least. **

**I don't own the copyrights to either story. And I never will. That's the end of that. **

"No, no. Your _supposed _to do it like this!" I sat on top of the roof above a group of military officers who sat playing poker. I rolled my eyes. Like their was a right way and a wrong way to play poker.

A group of men walked up towards the group of soldiers. They were dressed in white -well, I guess that's not accurate. They all had at least _something _white on. Bandana, shirt, hat - something.

"Hey! Who the hell are you guys?" The officers started to get up and move towards the group of men. They continued until standing almost close enough to reach out and touch the men in uniforms.

"I'll ask you on more time. Why are you here, and who are you?"

Again, there was no response. I looked at the men carefully. I had camped up here for almost half of the day to try and learn information that might point me towards this Bradley fellow. So far, I had leanred nothing that could help me at all. My apprentice (who I had learned that her name was Cassandra Holt) sat behind me, her back against a wall. She had yet to learn the virtue of patience, which was the only reason I brought her along.

I couldn't see anything out of the normal with these men in white, and that scared me more because you have to be ready for anything. I couldn't _see _anything out of the normal, but that didn't mean that everything was well.

Cassandra walked up behind me and stared down at the scene below. She went to say something, but I put a finger up. I didn't want to tip our location off, now that I didn't know what would be happening. She squatted next to me. Nightime had fallen, making the men in white seem almost like gang members, searching for another person to rob.

The military personall started to get agitated. They yelled and tried to make the group move, but they just stood their. The night went quite for a moment. I heard something click.

I jumped on top of my comrade the moment that the explosion started. I felt the rush of hot air shoot past me, lucky to have heard the bomb lock slip. If I hadn't, Cassandra and I would have been burnt to a crisp.

Military personell started to flood into the area almost seconds after the attack. There must have been a truck full of soldiers must have been close by.

The world around me was blurry. Being so close to the violent blast threw my equilibrium of greatly. I could barely stand without feeling like I was going to throw up. Things were not looking to good. My apprentice had been knocked out cold by the force of past last, and I would have a hard enough time just defending myself, let alone both of us.

The men were on top of us in seconds. There were hundreds of them. They must have thought we helped in the attack. Before any of the men could react, I drew both of my swords. They glinted in the moonlight. I stabbed two of the men through their stomachs, and they fell to the floor. I tried to strike at another, but I missed completly because I could barely stand. One of the men struck me in the face, and I reeled back. Once again, I didn't put something smart behind me.

I stumbled backward and fell right off of the building. The first thing that I felt was the impact. It knocked the wind out of me. It hurt. I could barely stand, had just fallen off a building, and I was expected to fight for my life. I just couldn't. I struggled to get up, and limped down a dark alleyway, holding my arm that was most definetly broken.

They worked for hours, and had a guard keeping an eye over my tag along. I had to get her out of their. I had no idea how exactly I would do that, but I knew I had to do it. I stumbled around to the front of the building and sloppily climbed up until I was hanging at the final ledge to get up to the roof.

The guard was sleeping against a wall across from my apprentice. I stumbled up to the roof, and limped over to the sleeping guard. I stuck my hidden blade into his stomach, and he slumped over. I grabbed my apprentice, threw her unconscious body over my shoulder, and _then _thought about how I would get down. I didn't have time for much thinking.

I saw a cart full of leaves directly below us. I judged, and dropped Cassandra towards the cart. She landed in it without so much as a sound. I was about to start climbing down when the door behind me flew open.

"Hey you!"

I didn't have to turn around to hear him draw his sword. He swung at me, and I ducked just in time. I lept off of the building, but not before he swiped at me again. I could register the extreme pain in my left arm.

When I landed, I stumbled over to Cassandra, who was finally coming to my senses. She slowly got out of the cart of hay, and stared at me with huge eyes.

The last thing that I heard before I passed out was a single sentence, said in shock.

"Oh my god!"

And the world went black.

**I left all of you with a cliffhanger. What could _possibly _have one wrong?**

**EVERYTHING. **

**But you will have to wait for next time to find out. Won't you?**

**OH I ALMOST FORGOT**

**Last time I had changed my pen name, I didn't spell it correctly. **

**Actually, I forgot the whole first word. **

**I am not the Alpha Alchemist. I am the _Aqua _Alchemist Alpha. **

**Sorry about that. **

Aqua Alchemist Alpha: Hi guys. Edward is getting mad at me.

Edward: WHY HAVE I BEEN IN THE STORY FOR LIKE FIVE MINUTES? IT HAS MY TITLE IN THE STORIES NAME FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!

Aqua Alchemist Alpha: I KNOW YOUR LATER IN THE STORY.

Edward: THANK GOD.

Aqua Alchemist Alpha: WHY ARE WE YELLING?

Edward: WERE NOT YELLING. WE'RE _**EMPHASIZING!**_

Aqua Alchemist Alpha: …

Edward: **U****ntil **_next time_**! Make**_sure to _**_leave your comments!_**

Aqua Alchemist Alpha: That's a LOT of emphasizing.


	9. A Complete Set

**Guys, I think that I have hit a bit of a problem while writing this story. I am kind of not sure where in the world to go. I have an idea for this chapter, but after that, I am in the dark. I said that I had a story arc in mind, but I guess that after thinking about it for a while, I realized that was a stupid story arc. I am now searching for inspiration for a new story. Comment to try and help me out.**

**I do not own the copyrights to either the Fullmetal Alchemist series or Assassins Creed.**

**If I did, then my favorite character, Maes Hughes, wouldn't have died.**

As soon as I woke up, I knew something was wrong. I couldn't place my finger on it at first, but I knew that something was very wrong. I was propped up in a bed, giving me a view of the room that I was in. It was nice and tidy, with everything neatly in order.

Someone walked into the door. It was a young girl, no older than 16 or maybe 17. She had blonde hair that was tied back in a black bandana. She had two or three silver earrings in each of her ears. Her blue eyes opened in surprise when she saw me.

"Oh. I hadn't expected you to wake up this soon." She had blue jeans on, and a short black tank top that was drenched in sweat. She smiled at me. "Well, at least you are alive. I was afraid that you were gonna bleed out. You're lucky that your friend brought you here."

The memories flooded back to me. The explosion, the fight, everything. That is when I finally was able to figure out what was wrong. I slowly look at my left arm, and find a heavily bandaged stump in its place. I couldn't speak. I had lost my arm. How was I supposed to be an assassin now?

The girl walked over to the corner of my bed, and sat down on it. "Listen. I know what you are, and where you came from. I am a friend of Edwards. He came back through the Animus to tell me that you were coming. I am gonna help you. I'm Winry by the way. Winry Rockbell."

Winry smiled a big, bright smile. I smiled in return. "Well, I guess that this" – I pointed to my arm – "is just a consequence of my field of work." Winry let out a small chuckle. She looked at my arm for a second before regaining her senses.

"Listen. I know that your arm was important. I can help you get it back. Well, not _your _arm back, but I can make an automail version for you, just like I did for Edward." So _that_ is what was wrong with Edwards's steps. He had automail, which I was suspecting some sort of prosthetic limb.

"Long story short, I can make you a metal arm. Do you want to or not?" She looked at me sympathetically. This obviously wasn't her first time having to replace some random person's limbs and appendages.

"I guess that I don't have a choice. I have one request though…"

_**One year later…**_

Winry had said that it was amazing how fast I had adapted to using the automail arm compared to my regular. Automail, I had learned, was a very (and I mean very) complicated prosthetic. It was lighter then I had originally anticipated, but after a little practice, I could move it with ease.

She had even made a custom version, one where a single press of a button would slide a small, silver blade out of the wrist of the machines wrist. It was amazing how quickly I learned. I was told that it might take up to 3 years for me to fully recover, but within one short year, I had already mastered the art of manipulating my steel addition to do exactly what I wanted it to do.

My apprentice had left quite some time ago to survey the city and the changes that were taking place while I was out of action. So far, the situation had gotten much better. Many of the resistance groups had been crushed, and the city had not seen much conflict for a very long time.

I would be going back to the city and changing that very shortly.

I stood at the doorway to Winry's shop. She stood with the door open, talking to me before I departed for Central. "Listen. If you ever need your automail fixed, just come back, okay? Let me fix that. If you ever need _anything_ at all, just come and visit. I'll be more than happy to help."

She smiled her bright, beautiful smile again for about the thousandth time this morning. I nodded in agreement. "Okay, I will."

We both stood their quietly for a moment, and then she suddenly hugged me, crying. "Listen. Don't do anything stupid. I can't deal with losing someone like I lost Ed again…." She sobbed on my shoulder while I registered what she had just said. _ Edward _had _been dead!_

I hugged Winry tightly as she continued to sob on my shoulder. "I am an assassin. I am a living shadow. And shadows don't die." She stopped her sobbing for a moment, and looked up at me. I smiled, and then she gasped.

"You're gonna be late for you train!" She checked a silver pocket watch that had something etched in the lid. I couldn't quite make it out clearly.

**And the story unfolds! No. It doesn't. I have to say, it was kinda hard to keep the fast and action paced momentum going. I thought that this would really make the stories start to come together as one. Hope you enjoyed.**

**Your comments are greatly appreciated.**

Edward: See? Even WINRY has had more to do with this story then me!

Aqua Alchemist Alpha: Wow. You complain a lot.

Edward: Ya. I kind of want to be in the story to…

Aqua Alchemist Alpha: Okay, I know you do. How about you learn patience and wait?

Alphonse: *Meow* Hi guys.

Edward: I SWEAR TO GOD AL, SPIT THE CAT OUT OF YOUR ARMOR RIGHT NOW!


	10. Predator

**So, I think that I found a way to give everybody what they want. **

**I don't have any ideas…**

**And you guys probobly want more action…**

**So I'm gonna stall the actuall progression of the story, and just explore the assassins environment a little. Sound good?**

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. I do not own Assassins Creed. I don't own anything. At all.**

It felt good to be back in Central. The city life suited me much better, as it allowed for a much wider arrange of stealth tactics. Assassins felt at home in the shadows, and Central had many of those. There were more military personell then their had been a year ago. That wasn't surprising. The attack I had been a part of had frightened the military.

My loins ached for action. It had been to long since I had actually felt the thrill of the hunt, and I did not want to deny myself that feeling any longer.

Their was a small group of soldiers just up ahead of me. I drew both of my swords,sand calmly walked up behind the end of the patrol. I grabbed his shoulder with my new automail appendage, and thrust my sword through his stomach.

Some people screamed out in horror, while others chanted out in agreement. The head of the

The leader of the patrol turned around, and yelled out for his subordinates to "slay the monster". I smiled. I ran up a stack of crates, pushed of the wall, and landed with a thud on two more of my assailants. More patrols started to flood into the area quickly.

The sword became an extension of my arm. It slashed throught the men, and with little effort at that. A slash here, a stab here, and the body counted climbed quickly. After this went on for a while, and I started to tire quickly thereafter. Men provided cover fire as they try to change tactics.

Bullets destroyed chunks of walls that I tried to take cover behind. I was now out maned, and out gunned. I chucked a handful of smoke bombs into the thick of the fray, and turned tale and ran. The men who had not been incapitated by the smoke screen chased after me.

I looked behind me to see a small number of burly men were on my tail, but I had the advantage of knowing where I would go. I took a quick left, and jumped up on top of a fruit vendors cart. I pushed off and grabbed onto the window sill of an open window.

I pulled myself up, hit the floor with a barell roll, and sprinted through the small room. I catapulted over a table, and then realized that the window on the other side was closed. My time away from the city had left my knowledge of how to get around rusty and dull. If I was right about what was on the other side of that window, then I would be able to pull of a smooth getaway. Of not, then I would end up hurting myself and killing any chance of escape.

I crossed my arms in front of my face, and jumped right through the window. I felt the glass shatter against the weight of my body, and I was flying through the air. A wooden lift was attached to the roof directly in front of me. I reached my hands out and grabbed the rope that was attached to it.

I felt the deadbolt slip and the crane started to turn with my body weight. When it had turned and hit the fail safe deadbolt, I launched off towards the ground. I hit the ground in a barrel roll, and used the momentum to come out of the roll in a slight jog.

I pulled my hood down, and walked slowly away. I heard the shouts of the army men searching for the felon that had infiltrated their fare city. At one point, a man in the blue army uniform even stopped me to ask if I had seen where the miscreant had gone.

I had hidden in plane sight. That is what a master assassin did, after all. Hide under the noses of our enemies.

**There you have it. One you liked it. **

**Leave your comments. **

**I don't have any idea for an afterwords, so I'm not gonna do one. I'll do 2 next chapter. **


End file.
